


Rains of the Balmera

by Nary



Series: Voltron Watersports [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Day Off, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Lance/Plaxum, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: There were a lot of things that were different about Balmerans, starting with their bodies.  They weren't soft and squishy like humans (well, some humans...).  Instead they were firm and solid and their skin was a bit rough in places.  Hunk wasn't sure at first whether they would fit together, or how things would work, so he told her as much.  He figured it was better to be honest with Shay about his worries, just like he wanted her to be honest with him.  Shay just smiled and said, "We will find ways to give each other pleasure."





	Rains of the Balmera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"So, Hunk," Lance said with a knowing grin, "do you think Shay will ask you to stay over with her this time?"

"Uh, I don't know," Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure what Balmerans think about that sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Keith asked, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Lance. 

"You know," Lance told him, and gave an exaggerated wink. "Kinky interspecies romance."

"Oh, like you and Plaxum?" Keith looked innocent, ignoring Lance's sputtering protests about how that wasn't kinky, it was just a perfectly normal mermaid/human relationship. After Hunk got dropped off, Lance was going to pay her a visit.

"The Balmerans used to frown on such matters," Coran explained thoughtfully. "But times have changed, and I hardly think they could have any objections to a handsome and honorable suitor such as yourself, Hunk."

"Good?" Hunk said, looking more anxious than before at hearing himself described as a 'suitor'. 

Pidge pushed her glasses up on her nose and gave Hunk an encouraging smile. "The most important part is, Shay really likes you. Just be yourself - there's nothing to be nervous about. I don't think it'll be necessary, but just in case, you know how to reach us if you need us to pick you up -"

"- or if you don't," interjected Shiro with a smile. "We promise not to interrupt unless it's an emergency and we need our left leg." 

"And have fun," added Allura, giving him a hug. "Everyone needs a little break now and then."

"Hey," Hunk said, "that includes you too, Princess."

"Maybe we could go to the space mall," Pidge suggested to Allura with a shy smile. 

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Allura exclaimed. "And then Shiro and Keith would have some time to themselves too!"

Keith looked embarrassed, and Shiro blushed, but Hunk noticed neither of them put up any objections to this plan. 

"Excellent!" Coran said, clapping his hands together. "Then it's settled - everyone gets a day off, and we'll just hope the galaxy isn't destroyed while you're all enjoying yourselves!"

* * *

As it turned out, Rax teased his sister about her affection for the Yellow Paladin, but otherwise nobody seemed too bothered by Hunk's presence there, or made any negative remarks when he and Shay went off together to her sleeping area to have some privacy, after another home-cooked meal of cave-bug soup. They made themselves comfortable in the nook carved into the wall of the Balmera, which was lined with some soft blankets and pillows, thankfully. Hunk left on his shorts at first, uncertain of what was expected, until she took off her tunic and set it aside. "Aren't you going to remove your clothing?" she asked sweetly, standing before him naked, and he could hardly say no to that, so he did. 

There were a lot of things that were different about Balmerans, starting with their bodies. They weren't soft and squishy like humans (well, some humans...). Instead they were firm and solid and their skin was a bit rough in places. Hunk wasn't sure at first whether they would fit together, or how things would work, so he told her as much. He figured it was better to be honest with Shay about his worries, just like he wanted her to be honest with him. Shay just smiled and said, "We will find ways to give each other pleasure." 

And she was right, they did.

Hunk hadn't known how good it would feel to run his fingers over her skin, or to have her touch him in return. Shay was gentle with him, knowing that compared to her he was delicate. She was especially fascinated by his hair, and spent what seemed like ages stroking it. After a while, he worked up the courage to show her other ways she could touch him that would be even more enjoyable. And when she told him how to use his hands on her in order to make her squirm and moan as well, he was eager to learn. With fingers and a mouth, you could do a lot of really nice things, as it turned out. 

Afterwards, he wanted to lie there with her as long as possible - to delay the inevitable moment when he would have to leave, and just to enjoy the feeling of her body pressed up against his. She curled up behind him, her long arm draped over his waist, breath soft against the back of his neck, and he could have fallen asleep just like that, except for one small problem. 

He really needed to pee. 

"Ah, Shay," he whispered, "which way's the bathroom?"

"Bathroom?" He could hear the puzzlement in her voice. "Do you need to bathe? I thought we cleaned all of that substance up."

"No, um..." He paused, trying to think how to explain it. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember seeing anything like a bathroom here at all. "Do you have a place where you go when you need to, ah, empty waste out of your body?"

"Oh!" Shay sounded surprised. "Why would you need a special place for that?"

Hunk realized he was way out of his depth in the realm of alien-human interactions. "Because... we think it's something private, I guess." The need to pee was getting stronger and he was trying to find the right words to explain something that he had thought was pretty basic, but that apparently Balmerans didn't understand. "Because it isn't something you'd do just right out in front of people, it's not polite."

Shay giggled. "But it isn't as though you can help it - it just happens."

"Not for humans," Hunk said. "I mean... not unless it's a real emergency, then yeah, it just happens whether you want it to or not. But normally we can sort of, uh, hold on until we get to a place where it's okay to let go."

"All right. What sort of place do you require?" Shay sat up, looking around the darkened cavern. It didn't allow for a lot of privacy.

Hunk tried to think, but it was tricky to focus through the pressure that was building. "Ah, well, I don't want to make a mess in your room. I guess I could go outside." The tunnels that ran throughout the Balmera were twisty and dark, with most of the campfires extinguished for the night, and he wasn't entirely sure whether he could make it in time without getting lost. "Would you show me the way?"

"Of course," Shay told him. She pulled her tunic over her head, and Hunk grabbed his shorts and tugged them on, wincing a little at the motion. "This way." 

She led him through the winding passages, Hunk half-jogging along behind her and, by the end, clutching himself to try and keep from pissing his pants. When they finally made it out of the caverns and onto the surface of the great beast, he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said. "I can take it from here."

Shay nodded. "This is a very private act?" she asked shyly.

"Um, yeah, usually," Hunk said, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. 

She looked at him, smiling just a little hopefully. "So it would be very special to share it with another?"

Hunk's eyes widened and he bit his lip, but he didn't think he had a long time to mull this over. "You want to... watch?" 

"I admit I'm curious about how this feature of your body works," Shay said. "But I also wish to be close with you - if you permit it."

"Sure, okay," Hunk said, so desperate to pee that he'd have agreed to just about anything. "But I really can't wait any longer."

Shay watched intently as he pulled his shorts down. Hunk felt self-conscious, but that barely seemed to matter as he took his dick in hand and aimed at some of the crystals that were everywhere on the Balmera's surface. At the last second he wondered if it was disrespectful to pee on the Balmera - after all, it was a living creature. "Sorry, really sorry," he muttered, hoping it wouldn't mind, and let himself relax enough to let go.

Piss flooded out of him in a hot rush, and he couldn't stop himself from groaning with the release.

"Oh!" Shay exclaimed. "You're making water from your sex organs!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Hunk mumbled, blushing desperately. He still felt almost dazed from having held it for so long, and she didn't sound grossed out, just surprised. Maybe even kind of impressed? He had the idea that water wasn't really common on the Balmera, so maybe that's why it was so interesting to her. He wished he could just finish up so that they could go back to snuggling, but it felt like this was going to go on for ages.

Shay took a step closer. "Could I... touch you while you do this?" she asked. "Or is it not allowed?"

"Touch me?" Hunk had thought he couldn't possibly blush any more than he already was, but his face felt like it was about to burst into flames. But she seemed so eager and sweet and he couldn't really think of any good reason to say no, when it was clearly something she wanted. "Sure," he said. "Come stand behind me and you can hold me."

Moving to take her place, Shay wrapped her arm around his waist and he guided her hand to hold his cock. The stream was diminishing now, less fire hose and more gently flowing fountain, so she didn't have any difficulty aiming it away from them. Hunk was surprised at how comfortable it felt, not nearly as weird or awkward as he'd feared it might be. And having Shay pressed against his back was definitely nice... 

He gave a sigh of relief when it finally slowed to a trickle and then stopped. His legs felt weirdly shaky, and he was still flushed and breathing hard, but there was also a sense of complete relaxation that spread through his body like a warm embrace. "Is it over?" Shay asked uncertainly.

"Yeah," he told her shyly. "Thank you for your help." He turned to kiss her, but the combination of unsteadiness on his feet and shorts around his ankles made him stumble instead, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. 

"You're shaking," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Better than alright." Hunk leaned his head against her shoulder, trying to put what he was feeling into words. "I didn't expect that would be so... intense. That it would make me feel so close to you. It was incredible." He lifted his face to hers and kissed her.

"Oh!" Shay exclaimed, partly because of the kiss but partly because of what she was pointing at. Where the liquid had fallen on the Balmera's surface, a series of little green crystals had begun to grow. "You've nourished Balmera," she said with a smile. They stood there for a few moments looking at them, until Hunk felt less wobbly and was able to get his shorts up and walk back to Shay's chamber with her.

There was still something that was nagging at him, though, as they settled back into bed together. "So, if your people don't do that, how do you, uh, you know... excrete waste?"

Shay pointed to the little crystalline bumps on her arms. "These are produced from nutrient byproducts - mostly excess salts. Eventually they get large enough and fall off, and we discard them by burning them in our campfires. The waste crystals make them burn different colors, depending on what we have consumed."

"Oh my gosh," Hunk said, and grinned with amusement. "How are you so amazing? Even your pee is adorable!" 

Shay giggled. "Not as adorable as yours," she said, holding him close. Hunk couldn't really argue with that. He curled up against her, resting his head against her chest, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"So," Lance asked with a suggestive leer once Hunk was back at the Castle of Lions, "how did it go? Tell me everything."

"Good," Hunk grinned, already knowing there was absolutely no way he was telling Lance everything. "Not what I was expecting, but really good. How about you?" 

"Same, actually. It turns out mermaids are into some freaky stuff..." Lance said, lowering his voice so the others wouldn't overhear. Pidge and Allura had come back from the space mall and were showing off some of their new purchases, while Shiro and Keith hadn't actually gone anywhere, but did seem considerably more relaxed.

"Cool story, bro." Hunk put his arm around Lance's shoulders. "How about we get some food and you can tell me all about it?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
